Tobi's Party
by Deidara-Sakura
Summary: Tobi gets a great idea! I don't care if you flame me because Im just going to ignore it.
1. Chapter 1

Tobi's Party

(I don't own Naruto)

In one week it would be Halloween. Tobi decided to have throw a costume party. Not the everyday costume party, but an 'Akatsuki Style' party. He had great ideas for his event, the best being the award for the best costume. The first place costume winner would get to lead the Akatsuki for one week. Tobi would just have to win. After all it was HIS party. He was obviously throwing the party to impress the group's newest member, Sakura. Unfortunately, it seemed that Tobi was the only one looking forward to the party.

Deidara paced his room while Sakura watched patiently. They were discussing Tobi's prospective party_. "Hey Deidara,"_ Sakura laughed. _"How about we have matching costumes that way we will have two chances at winning and two weeks of being the leader?" _

Deidara looked at her and smiled. _"You are a genius!"_ Deidara leaped on Sakura as she set quietly on the bed. _"I LOVE YOU YEAH!!"_ He screeched as he squeezed the air out of her.

Sakura, gasping for air, wormed her way out of his embrace. _"Ha ha ha ha… I love you too, Deidara, just please try not to kill me next time you hug me ok?!" _Deidara ignoring her instruction squeezed her even tighter_. "DEIDARA… OFF… NOW!!"_ Deidara quickly pulled away sadly looking down at the floor. A loud knock came suddenly at the happy couple's wall.

An angry Kisame shouted_, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" _

A frantic Deidara jumped away from Sakura, quickly curling up in the corner of his room.

_"What the hell is your problem? You are acting weirder than usual, Deidara."_ Sakura spoke in disgust.

Deidara looked from Sakura dramatically putting his arm over his one good eye as he turned to cry. _"You hate me!"_

Sakura rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples. _"You are on something, aren't you?!"_ Sakura yelled in anger as she turned to leave.

_"No it's just…"_ Deidara cried like a baby. _"If you leave Tobi will find you and he will hug you to death and then...YOU WILL DIE!!"_ Sakura turned to look at him again and twitched.

_"Whatever you say… Deidara… whatever you say."_ Sakura sat down next to him on the floor and smiled. _"Ok what are we going to be for the contest?"_ Deidara's sad puppy face turned into an evil smirk. The look he flashed Sakura was pure devilish. He whispered his idea softly into her ear.

Sakura's eye's widened as he spoke. "NO WAY PERVERT!!"

AT THE PARTY ONE WEEK LATER

Tobi looked at everyone's costumes closely (a little too closely for their tastes). He quickly began writing notes on his clipboard while Itachi and Kisame sat at a table making fun of his costume. Tobi ignored their insults as he stood proud in his sailor suit and tiny hat. He quietly reached around tucking his sticky lollipop into his back pocket to avoid anymore heckling from the duo.

_"Hey," _Kisame looked around and spoke._ "Where are Deidara and Sakura?"_

Tobi gave out a desperate gasp and dropped suddenly to the floor. _"WOW HE'S DEAD LETS GET OUT OF HERE! YES! YAHOO!!"_ Yelled Kisame screamed and laughed as he punched his fists in the air. But all the excitement was halted as the group suddenly seen what had startled Tobi. The room fell silent as mouths began to drop at the sight in front of them.

There in the doorway stood Deidara in a tuxedo. On his arm was Sakura sporting an extremely tiny and revealing French maid costume. Tobi crawled over to Sakura with his clipboard in hand to inspect her outfit. She stood blushing and giggling at the pathetic men's faces as she pulled the lollipop out of Tobi's pocket. She gave Deidara a sneaky wink as she innocently began to lick the lollipop in front of the drooling men. _"Tobi thinks Sakura's outfit the best so Sakura and Deidara win!"_

Deidara smirked and put his arm around her shoulder. "_Told you we would win__** yeah!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

With only one day behind him since the contest, Deidara was taking full advantage of winning temporary leadership of the Akatsuki.

What I mean is well…Ok, let's put it like this…

Tobi was polishing Deidara's shoes, ironing his clothes and doing all the laundry. Itachi was cleaning toilet. Kisame was in his room suffering from an intense hangover. It was said that during his long night of drinking, he danced with a lampshade over his head and fell in love with a pole and named it Cindy. The surviving group members worked hard as they were mocked by the manic laughing of Deidara as he stood over them.

Sakura walked in her room to see Deidara's _**'Who to Torture the Most List' h**_anging proudly on the wall. She stood shocked reading the list as she shook her head in disbelief_. "SAKURA!!"_ Screamed a very annoying voice fro outside her room. _"What?" _Sakura yelled out in anger. _"Tobi got all the laundry. See told you Tobi was a good boy!" _Sakura looked at Tobi who was currently standing in the door way of her and Deidara's room. Sakura who was in an extremely bad mood, walked over and slammed the door in Tobi's face. She then crawled up into her bed and closed her eyes as she hoped to sleep the whole week that Deidara would reign as Akatsuki leader. But to Sakura's dismay her dream would be short lived. Two minutes later Deidara burst into the room jumping on the bed next to her

_'I knew it was too good to be true!' _Sakura buried her head in her pillow on the verge of crying. He smiled and quickly shoved his head in the pillow next to hers.

_"Guess what!"_ Deidara he mumbled into the pillow.

_"What?"_ Sakura turned her head peaking one eye out over the pillow glaring at him. Deidara got the evil smirk again. The same exact smirk that she had seen before. The same one that he had on his face the day he came up with the idea for Sakura's costume. _"I have now named myself leader of everyone… including you because well… we both won and you don't do anything… so I am the leader now."_ Sakura slowly rose from her pillow, calmly reached over to her love and grabbed him tightly by the collar.

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"_ Her voice was angrier than anyone had ever heard from her petite mouth before.

Deidara, paying no mind, eased her hand off his cloak and pretended that she didn't interrupt him. _"Since I am the leader I say that you go put make on the nice little costume I love so much and get to work."_

Sakura twitched. _"NO WAY I AM NOT PUTTING THAT MAIDS OUTFIT AGAIN NO WAY AND YOU CANT MAKE ME!"_

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

_"Yes Master?"_ Sakura growled through clench teeth. Oh and yes she was wearing her oh so favorite outfit.

_"Sakura I don't see why you hate that outfit so much, anyway get me some water now."_ Sakura bowed with fire in her eyes.

_"Yes Master."_ Sakura walked out of their room mumbling to herself, _"I'm going to kill him, real soon."_ Sakura began to get more enraged as she fetched his water. _"I should put cat litter in it or something or poison or…"_

_"HUNNY WHATS TAKING SO LONG IM THIRSY!?"_ Deidara rudely called out.

_"Yes Master be right there!"_ Sakura walked back to Deidara as slowly as possible, handing him the water. Deidara set the glass down and quickly pulled her down next to him. He kissed her before cuddling next to her again_. "And to think the weeks not even half way over."_ Sakura said burrowing her head in Deidara's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara had finally fallen off to sleep as Sakura arose with the urge to take advantage of the quiet time to have some fun with her friends. She ran joyfully down the hallway in search of a good time. _"HEY ITACHI WANT TO DO SOMETHING WHILE DEIDARA IS ALSEEP?!"_ Itachi twitched in horror as he sat in the corner of the repulsive and disgusting bathroom as she spoke.

_"No Thank you."_ He stuttered as he tried to ignore the piles of puke steaming scattered throughout the floor and walls.

A disappointed Sakura ran quickly to Kisame's room in search of another playmate. But her playmate was otherwise engaged as he lay passed out on the floor. _"Ewww! I didn't know that sharks could puke!"_ She stepped away from the drunken puke covered Kisame as the smell began make her feel light-headed. "Poor Itachi." She whispered to herself.

She thought long and hard for a moment as to who might want to join her for an evening of fun. _'Maybe Tobi wants to do something.'_ She asked herself as she ran from room to room looking for the always happy Tobi. She slowed suddenly as she quietly began to tiptoe past her own room. Her skin crawled as she heard the devastating words linger from the dark room, _"Darling will you please get my something to drink?" _Sakura glared at Deidara's smirking face before bowing and heading towards the kitchen. She reluctantly prepared Deidara's coffee as an evil thought took over her mind. _'Cat litter…I see cat litter.'_ The litter belonged to Princess, Tobi's precious kitten who had recently she fell victim to Tobi's 'over' loving. She told herself NO but urge was just too great. _"That poor little black kitten didn't have a chance."_ She whispered to herself as she carried the bag to the counter setting it down next to the coffee. She giggled as she continued to speak softy to herself. _"Who carries a dead kitty around?...Tobi that's who."_ She stared at the ceiling for a moment. _"And I believe PRINCESS was a boy." _She laughed and shook her head as she tried to clear her thoughts. As calmly scooped out some litter and stirred it into Deidara's cup. _"Well…looks like sugar to me." _Sakura walked happily back to the room with the kitty litter coffee in her hand. She smiled as she joyfully handed it off to an eager Deidara as he gulped it down.

_"What's wrong Sakura?"_ A curious Deidara asked as he finished his drink.

_"Not a thing."_ Sakura answered trying not to laugh as she watched Deidara staring back at his 'Who to Torture' list. _"Hey Deidara," _She spoke happily as she walked towards the door. _"I'm going on break?!"_

A shocked Deidara turned his head quickly as he put his arms across his chest. _"Excuse me?!"_

_"Sorry I mean… Master."_ Sakura mumbled rolling her eyes as she stopped with her backed to him.

Deidara sighed dramatically. _"Fine but be back in one hour… that's it!"_ Sakura turned smiling leaning down to kiss him on the cheek and avoiding his kitty litter coffee lips.

Sakura ran quickly from the room to continue her search for Tobi. Sakura stopped at Tobi's doorway in horror at the sight before her. _"It can't be._" She whispered to herself as she watched Tobi holding Princess. The poor dead kitten was dressed in a tutu and wearing a tiara.Sakura attempted to retreat unnoticed from the doorway as Tobi's cheerful voice came calling to her. _"Helllloooooooo SAKURA!"_ He giggled as he continued. _"WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP TOBI GET PRINCESS READY TO GO SHOPPING?"_ A startled Sakura looked frantically around for a speedy escape as her eyes caught a glimpse of Hidan down the hallway. Hidan wouldn't help her but she could help herself. The desperate girl stuttered to Tobi, _"Sorry Tobi, but I told Hidan I would help him do...something." _

_"Ok Tobi will just ask someone else. BUT… you have to help tomorrow… or else!" _A cheerful but demanding Tobi replied as he rubbed his dead cat.Sakura's eyes widened with fear.

_"Or else what?"_ Sakura's eyes widened with fear.

Tobi twirled in circles with Princess flopping from side to side as he answered, _"Or else I'm going to make you dress up in pretty pink fuzzy clothes and make you go shopping with us!"_

_"Alright."_ She stuttered. _"I gu..ess so…o.o."_ Sakura darted out of the room to safety. She continued down the hallway towards Hidan.

_"So what evil thing is Deidara making you do today, Hidan?"_ Hidan stopped suddenly as he answered. _"Trash…now go away."_

A persistent Sakura took no heed to his demand as she followed him into his room. _"Oh you mean he makes you take out the trash?!" _Hidan rolled is eyes as the girls voice made his skin crawl. The angered man slowly turned around looking down inches away from sakura's face and spoke. _"Do you want to die!?"_

Sakura smiled and replied in a sing song voice. _"You try and hurt me and I'll scream for Deidara."_

Hidan raised an eye brow flashing her a deadly look asked, _"Do you think I give a shit little girl?" _

_"Oh never mind… bye!"_ The playful girl snickered as she skipped out of the room.

Hidan sat back in his chair as rolled his eyes once again. "yippie…yahoo…she's gone….hooray…."


End file.
